A moment like this
by thatcastlefan
Summary: the truth comes out :


A Moment Like This.

disclaimer i don't own the characters nor the show.

Beckett was staring castle in the eyes, looking across the desk

"What" he said looking up and smiling

"Nothing" Beckett said. Biting her lip "I really just hate these cases"

"Come here" Castle said standing up opening is arms

"Since when did you become Barney?" Kate dissed, giggling.

Castle walked towards Kate with his hands still wide open.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Kate smiled.

Castle stared at Beckett's eyes with such passion in his. Taking another step towards her, he knelt down. There was a rapid throbbing on the centre of Beckett's circulatory system.

"What is this?" Rick said, looking down, seeming to hold something.

"What?" Kate knelt.

Castle held Kate's hands and looked in her eyes. Like 2 people hypnotized in a magic show, they were frozen by the moment, stuck in each other's' ores full of beauty. No spoken words, no things done. Passionate looks of love at each other is simply enough.

Or isn't it...?

Castle's phone rang. They both rose up and turned red in shame.

"Excuse me." Castle said with regrets in his eyes.

"Ugh... Yeah." Beckett tucked her hair behind her ears.

Castle walked a meter away from Beckett.

From afar, she clearly heard what Castle said: "Okay, I love you."

Upon hearing this, her heart shattered.

When Castle got back on where he left Kate, she wasn't there. Castle grabbed his keys and went down.

Loud knocking on her door made her jump off of her couch. She got her gun from her drawer and slowly walked toward the door.

"Beckett? Beckett, are you there?" A voice from behind the door said.

Upon opening the door, Kate saw Castle already making his first steps to leave.

"Castle? What are you doing here?"

"Look, Kate. I'm sorry. I know-" Castle begged, making his way towards Kate.

"Would you like to come in?" Kate offered, staying out of the doorway for him to walk through.

Castle went in and she followed him through the couch.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked, her eyes looking wet and tired.

Rick looked in her eyes sincerely. "Why did you leave?"

She laughed. "I was tired, Castle. That's all."

"I-is that alcohol I smell?" Rick wondered.

"Oh, I had quite a few drinks. It's Friday, Castle!" Kate said

"Look. I'm sorry, Kate."

"You haven't done anything, Castle. Trust me." Kate said, smiling

"Kate, I lo-." Castle glanced back at Beckett but her eyes were completely closed. She was sleeping like an angel descended from the heavens. Well, at least, that's what she seemed to Castle.

He lifted her throughout her room. It smelled like cherries and candied apples around.

"Gee, she really does sleep with a gun." Castle murmured after seeing a gun beside Beckett's lamp.

"Rick, is that you?" Kate said with fear in her voice.

Castle walked beside her bed and watched her dream.

He held her hand but she was woken up by the warmth of his hand.

"Rick?" Beckett said with her eyes still looking drunk.

"Yes, Kate?"

"Come closer." Kate smiled.

She knelt in her bed while he drew himself nearer into hers. She grabbed his collar and kissed him. Castle went for more. She slid her arms inside his shirt and held his waist closer into her. His body felt warm and comforting.

Castle fought back what he's feeling and stood back. "Go to bed now, Kate. Sober up for tomorrow. This case is pretty tough."

Kate stood up and walked towards the writer who's right about to walk out of the room. "Richard." She said sophisticatedly that it made him stop.

She took steps towards him seductively slow, rising up the tension he feels in his body.

"I want," She bit her lip. "You." She poked Castle's chest with his French-tipped manicured finger.

"You're drunk, Kate. And I'm not taking advantage of that." Castle said so firm, so serious. But Beckett pulled him in for a kiss.

"Will you stop it?" Rick said in anger. "What is wrong with you?" His eyebrows were twitched.

Kate stepped back sitting in her bed. She looked down coming to realize what she'd done. "I... I-I'm sor-"

"You're drunk, Kate! You're not like this!" Rick exclaimed.

Kate looked up with a stream of tears flowing from her eyes. "Well maybe because I'm tired, Rick! I'm tired of seeing you every day and pretending like I don't feel anything for you! I'm tired of longing for you every night! I'm tired of hiding everything from you!

"I was willing to break that wall down for you. I was even willing to die for you. Ever since you stepped into my life, you changed me. You made me do things I never did and I never knew I could. You made me open up about my mother's death. You made me whole, Rick. You made me feel safe just by being near me." Kate sobbed.

"Kate, I didn't-" Castle said, taking a step toward her.

Kate looked up to him; her eyes full of fear, loneliness, truth, surrendering, begging. "You didn't what, Castle? You don't feel the same for me?"

He don't know what to say so he leaned in, held her chin and faced her to him. He brushed her tears with his thumbs, tugs her hair behind her ears, and get lost in her eyes. He drew his lips closer into hers. He can smell the strong scent of cherry she possess. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes and he kissed her. He kissed her so pure, so delicate, so intimate. He paused, "I love you, Kate. Always did, always will." She smiled that beautiful smile, so wide, so joyful and kissed him.

It was half past 2 in the morning and Castle is still wide awake. He spends every second staring at her, watching her sleep. He still cannot believe what happened; the woman of he was willing to die for was there, pouring her heart to him.

Seeming to feel cold, she moved closer, drawing the warmth of his body into hers. Castle raised the blanket up to her chin and buttoned down his shirt that she's wearing.

"Hey," Kate said upon waking up. "Why're you awake?"

"I can't sleep." Castle said sitting up and leaning his bare back on the wall, revealing his torso.

Kate sat up too facing him, some strand of her hair falling slowly into her face. " Is something bothering you?"

He tugged her hair behind her ears. "Say it, Kate. Tell me you love me. Tell me you need me."

Kate smiled. "Richard Alexander Castle," she paused, licking her lip. "I need you. I want you." she looked deeper into his eyes. "I love you."

Castle grabbed her down holding a smile and stared at her eyes while she giggles. "When you stopped me from kissing you, I was afraid that you've stopped loving me." She said, playing her fingers around Castle's hairline.

"Wait, 'stopped?' How did you know I was in lo-" Rick's eyes were questioning.

"I remember everything from the day I was shot, Rick. I remember you telling me that you love me."

Castle pulled himself up in silence. He was struck by what he'd heard.

"Right before everything went black, you were there, admitting to me that you too felt something." Kate explained sitting up.

Silence. Castle was staring down at the end of the bed, his eyes clearly stating that he has too many thoughts playing in his mind. She never saw him like this.

"Castle, are you mad?" Kate reached for him.

He looked in her eyes with his own ores filled with wondering, "Why, Kate? Why did you have to keep it from me?"

"I was afraid, Castle. I was afraid to break that wall down. I was afraid to get hurt if you ever find somebody else. I'm sorry, Castle."

She was to touch his face but he looked away.

Her heart swelled. This is what she'd been most afraid of. This is what she didn't want to happen.

He stood up, his eyes preventing Beckett's. "I need a glass of water."

After Castle walked out of the room, tears started streaming down her face. The man he just admitted his love for and admitted the mutualism walked away. She didn't knew what she'd do. She dialled someone's number.

"Kate?" The voice from the other line said. "Are you crying? What happened?"

"I know, it's late. But I don't know what to do. He just got upset and mad at me." Kate said, brushing away her tears. "I told him. I told him that I remember everything."

"Oh." The other line gasped.

"What should I do now?" Kate asked, sobbing more.

Tell me what to do." Kate cried. "Please."

Kate listened to the murmuring from the other line, her sobbing gone.

"Thank you, Alexis. You don't know how much this means to me." A small smile spread across Beckett's face.

"I've never seen him happier than every time he's with you. He love you so much, Kate. I know you feel the same exact way for him. My mom isn't for my Dad. You are, Kate. You and Dad are made for each other." Alexis' voice was so solemn, so sincere that Beckett felt overwhelmed, warm and light.

"Thank you." Kate whispered to the phone and put it down. She went down on her feet and then out of the room.

Wearing just his shirt, she went straight to the kitchen and was surprised to see him pulling 2 mugs out of the cupboard.

The coffee maker is on and Beckett went to it.

Kate knows she have to do what she got to do. "Rick, I'm-"

"I'm sorry, Kate." Rick said, looking at her.

Kate turned her head

"I should've respected what you felt, Kate. I should've understood it." Kate started walking on his direction. "What matters is now, Kate. I have you now and-"

Kate brushed his lips with hers and worked on their tongues.


End file.
